


“I believe in Sherlock Holmes…”

by FMJemena2



Category: Johnlock fandom - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge (2019), 221B Ficlet, Gen, Sherlockian Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMJemena2/pseuds/FMJemena2
Summary: Prompt: Cooler WeatherTime: More than a year after Sherlock's 'suicide' in "Reichenbach Fall" (S2).John Watson meets one of the Sherlockian Resistance Movement. (hah!)





	“I believe in Sherlock Holmes…”

**Author's Note:**

> 10th AO3 upload.

\----------------------------------------------------------

I finished spray painting a wall. Someone cleared his throat and asked, “Excuse me, but do you really believe in Sherlock Holmes?”

I turned around and faced a man I recognized-- Dr. John Watson, blogger of the world’s only Consulting Detective, the late Sherlock Holmes. He did not introduce himself. 

“Yes, I do,” I replied, shivering, but not at the cooler weather. Although a fan of Sherlock, I am a bigger fan of the gorgeous, honorable doctor. 

“Why?” 

“You know why. He was brave, fought for the truth. He was brilliant in observation and reasoning. No one that proud of his talent will destroy himself by lying. _‘You see but do not observe.’_" Dr. Watson started at that. I continued. “He was also proud of your friendship and admiration. He said once that you always kept him right.”

“He said that?” He was shocked. After a while, he smiled softly. He looked at me. “I know I am too old for graffiti—”

“I am five years older than you, yet here I am.” I handed him a yellow can. He laughed. 

Dr. Watson painted on walls **“I believe in Sherlock Holmes!”** Yes, he grieved, but he will endure. We said good-bye on a street corner. I remained to spray, **“I believe in Sherlock Holmes… but I’d totally shag his sexy blogger!”**

# # #


End file.
